Pink Light
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: 'Fingers dug deeper inside of his flesh as blood spurted out. Pain was something that reminded him that he was somewhat human.' - [Darkish][SasuSaku]


**Warning; **this one-shot contains a lemon (sort of), and mentions of rape. Also, it is a bit dark.

* * *

**~!~  
X.X.x Pink Light x.X.X  
~!~**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

_'Why – Why does she still use that '-kun'?'_

"Are you in here?"

_'Just – Just leave me alone, onna. I don't want you to see me.'_

(fingers dug deeper inside of his flesh as blood spurted out. pain was something that reminded him that he was _somewhat _human)

A gentle fist banged against the bathroom door.

_'Don't. Please… don't.'_

He replaced his fingers with a kunai, digging the weapon into the bloody wound.

'_It hurts…_'

**'I fought against this guy… he called himself Pain, and he showed me what it like to really feel hurt.'**

'_… Naruto?' _a broken whisper in a man's broken mind.

The door was forced open within seconds, and a moment later, a heartbroken gasp filled the broken man's ears.

The man dropped the kunai, blood splattered onto the tiled floor below. White and red.

"Sasuke-kun?" a frantic whisper and a blur of pink.

She was sitting on top of him now, healing his arm with her gentle chakra.

'_Why do you want to help me?_'

"Stop this…" she whispered after she finished healing his wound.

Her emerald eyes were on him – begging him to stop this.

"No." His voice was cold and uncaring.

She traced his rough cheek with a nailed finger, "Please, Sasuke-kun… stop causing yourself pain."

"I have to know…" the broken man breathed, his dead, grey eyes watching her silently. She was… a mere blur to him.

"What – What is it that you need to know?"

"Why – Why do you-…?"

A sniffle escaped from her direction as she pulled herself closer to hug him, to hold him close to her.

'_Stop – aren't you __**scared **__of me?_'

"Don't – Sakura-…"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She was chanting it against him, begging him to hear her for once.

"You – You can't love a _monster_." He snapped and pushed her away roughly, she did not fight and she ended up against the wall.

He glanced at his blurry hands; he could not see.

The woman tried again, bending down to touch his raven hair. "I love _only _you!" she hissed out.

"Nononononono!" he screamed, his eyes automatically changing into the mangekyou.

'_I can't see – I can't see! The darkness-…_'

She forced his eyes closed and allowed her medical chakra to pour into his brain and eyes. "I can heal it. I need you to allow me to-…"

"I'll lose it! I'll kill again, and then – then I'll be _alone_!"

'_Give up on me, already. Let me end my pathetic life. I'm destined to be alone. __**Can't you see**__?'_

"I don't want to be alone again!" he screamed, his voice becoming hoarser and hoarser with each passing second.

She opened his eyes for him, his vision clearer. He could – He could see. But – But how did she!? Then, after a second of allowing him to see, she pressed her lips against his cold ones.

'_No – No… Don't – Don't! I'll take it away from you again! I __**raped **__you, Sakura! Why are you-…?_'

She pulled back and stared the onyx-eyed man in the eye, "_That man _wasn't you."

Sasuke's eyes then looked down. "No… please. Please leave me. I don't – I don't want-…"

"I love you. Please. Please try for me." She whispered, her lips a ghost against his ear.

"Stop…" Sasuke was practically begging her. He was already a broken man – just let him die alone!

She licked the shell of his ear with a gentle stroke, "Try for me, Sasuke-kun."

"No, I –" '_I can't! I can't! Can't you fucking see!?_'

She pressed her lips against his once more, her touch warm and gentle. It created a light in his darkness. He was walking towards the light; the light of Sakura. But darkness was licking at the path, threatening to verge the man away from it and back into the abyss known as his soul.

His lips hungrily moved against hers – '_I want to – I want to touch you again! I want to feel that warmth again!_'

The onna, seeming to realize this, pulled back. "Promise me."

"Promise…?" he whispered quietly.

"Try." She breathed, "Try for me."

**_'She can't love a monster like you.'_**

**_'I'm the _****_only_****_ thing that understands you.'_**

**_'All you'll do is hurt her.'_**

**_'… You've already hurt her a lot more than anyone else has.'_**

_'No – No! I won't – I won't hurt her!'_

**_'She's afraid of you.'_**

Indeed.

The woman was… was shaking slightly.

He pushed her away as if _she _were a monster herself. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"No, Sasuke-kun-…"

His eyes glowed red with his clan's monsterous eyes – indeed, the eyes of a monster. "Fuck. Off."

**_'She'll run; you know she will.'_**

**_'Kill her.'_**

**_'Kill her.'_**

**_'Then, take her as yours again.'_**

_'No – No! I won't, I won't!'_

The woman with the pink hair touched his arm, and he felt as if his chakra had been completely drained. His body numbed from the feeling.

"I need… I need you to come with me, Sasuke-kun. I won't allow you to rot in the Uchiha estate like this. There's someone here that'll talk to you. … I'll be there as well. You _need _to face your demons, and stop running from them." The rose-haired woman whispered.

'_I-I can't __move__.'_

**_'She tricked you.'_**

**_'She doesn't want you to get better.'_**

**_'She wants you dead.'_**

'No… that isn't what she wants. She was once the life of my life, and she still is.'

Another voice filled the man's head; that voice cleared away Sasuke's darker thoughts.

'She loves us. Why else would she come here?'

'_But I – I took something from her she can __never__ get back!_'

'… She's forgiven you. Look at her.'

The broken man watched the rose-haired woman; indeed, her eyes were filled with gentleness, compassion and lastly, love.

'Trust her. She'll make these… demons go away.'

'_But I-I – the last time I trusted someone-…_'

'She's not like that. She'll make sure you're safe. Promise her you'll try.'

"Sasuke-kun?"

The man known as Sasuke looked up to the woman named – "Sakura," his eyes filling with an emotion he has not felt in a while. "… Make me feel _alive_."

She smiled at him, a sincere smile, "I will."

* * *

**~!~  
X.X.x Pink Light x.X.X  
~!~**

* * *

A few years had passed since then.

The village seemed calmer and less… psychotic.

Uzumaki Naruto was appointed as the Seventh Hokage, after Hatake Kakashi.

The birds were singing their morning tunes as spring had finally arrived in the ninja village. It was a beautiful time of year; the flowers were blooming.

In an apartment not too far from the Hokage's mansion, a rose-haired woman was tinkering around in the kitchen, looking for something that will allow her to cook a yummy meal that she and her partner will enjoy.

"Tomatoes~! Tomatoes~!" she chanted, looking for the red fruit.

After a while, a man made his way down the stairs. He was clad in a pair of light grey sweats as he entered the small kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" she chirped and watched the raven-haired man.

He looked over at her and nodded his head stiffly. Nightmares still wracked his frame at night, but Sakura helped him through them when he woke up screaming bloody murder. He was… getting better though. He was able to speak without sounding crazy and he also no longer had those nagging voices in his mind 24/7.

The rose-haired woman finally found the fruit she was looking for and tossed it to Sasuke, who easily caught it, while she began chopping up the rest with a knife.

"Sakura?" he murmured, voice breathless.

"What is it?" she asked, pausing to look at him.

Sasuke had lived in her apartment ever since he was allowed to. … But they still have not done a thing. Sasuke understood why, though. He would wait until _she _was ready. Even though the man did want to touch her, and show her she had _barely _any reason to fear him.

"Nothing." He muttered sheepishly.

He wanted to know, though. He wanted to know if she… if she would let him-…

Sakura halted what she was doing and stormed over to the man, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Like I said; nothing."

"… Tell me, please?"

He looked down at his feet, "I want to know… I want to know if we'll ever…"

"What do you –" realization struck her, "- t-that?"

He should not have asked. "Don't – just… forget what I said, Sakura."

He was about to turn around and do something else, just so she can have some space. But she pulled his hand and dragged him to her. "You're meaning… _sex_?"

"A-Aa…" he did not want to scare her away. He had already… violated her.

"… A little longer, Sasuke-kun." She said with a small smile, surprising the Uchiha.

"Huh?" he let that sound escape his lips, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

She pressed her mouth against his lips, "I was… planning to do this later, but you seem-…"

He broke the kiss. "What are you – Don't pity me." His voice became cold at the end, his eyes narrowed a little.

"Trust me, I'm _not_." She said, her voice honest and true as always.

Sasuke turned his head, "… Thanks."

"Huh?"

"For trusting me; you saw me at my lowest all those years ago, yet you helped me." He then swallowed, "And, you're trusting me with _this _after I did _that_."

Sakura frowned at him, her pink eyebrows lacing together to show she did not like something he said. "Like I said, that man _wasn't _you, Sasuke-kun."

"… You've said that so many times now, I'm actually starting to believe it."

"Good. You _need _to believe it."

Sasuke pulled her closer, noting the way she felt in _his _arms. Soft, Sakura was always soft. "Tonight." She breathed, kissing his cheek. He nodded, but kept their embrace up before nuzzling his neck into her neck.

"Arigatou." He grunted once more.

'She… trusts you a lot now. Don't break that trust.'

'_I know._'

'… She loves you so much. A man like you… like us…'

'_. . ._'

* * *

**~!~  
X.X.x Pink Light x.X.X  
~!~**

* * *

"Now?" Sasuke breathed as he positioned himself over Sakura's opening. His red eyes watched her with a soft look, even though his eyes were once considered a monster's… It was not his fault that lust often caused _these eyes _to appear.

She nodded her head, slipping her hand in between them to grasp his cock in her hands. She guided him inside of her, whispering to him not to thrust just yet. He was paying attention to her, watching her to make sure there was no deceit in her eyes. A pain crossed her features for a moment, but she ignored that.

Within moment, his length was buried completely inside of her. Sasuke moved his head so that it was pressed against her shoulder.

'_Tell me to move, Sakura…_'

"Move, Sasuke-kun." She said.

'_. . ._'

… They made love for hours afterwards.

The next morning came as the sun slitted inside of the blinds that they kept in their apartment. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura as she slept. He was awake, however.

'_... So this is how it turns out._'

'**Don't think that this proves anything.**'

Sasuke had been able to block that voice, but why did it return?

'Don't listen to that voice.'

'_. . ._'

Sasuke decided to ignore both of those voices as he snuggled closer into Sakura.

His life was happier now, but like all _humans_, he had his demons.

They lived in him like the plague, but now… he has the light to combat that.

_His _pink light.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's weird for the usual stuff I write. Anyways, I was listening to _Monster _from _Imagine Dragons _and this just came to mind. That song _reaaaaaaly _reminds me of SasuSaku. Well, yeah.

**Please ****review****.  
No ****flames****, although ****constructive criticism**** is indeed welcome.**


End file.
